1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, method, and computer system, and particularly, a display apparatus/method enabling versatile multimedia functionality without requiring the booting of an operating system of a computer and a computer system using the display apparatus/method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, optical disk drives, for a CD (Compact Disk) or a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), playing back an optic disk such as a VCD (Video Compact Disk) or a DVD, are available in computer systems with multimedia functionality embedded therein.
Especially, the DVD has 4.7 GB˜17 GB of storage capacity for storing video data at high resolution and audio data with multiple channels. Recently, a CD compatible DVD drive has taken the place of a CD drive. The CD compatible DVD drive also stores the video/audio data employing MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group)-2 video encoding technology and MPEG-2 and AC-3 Audio encoding technology.
Meanwhile, a conventional DVD drive embedded computer system installs a MPEG-2 codec program or a chipset typed MPEG-2 decoder built-in card to decode video and audio signals played back by the DVD drive. Thus, the decoded video/audio signals are output to a monitor or speaker using a video controller or an audio controller.
However, in the conventional DVD drive embedded computer system, to play back the DVD, using the DVD drive, the whole computer system should be booted, and accordingly power is unnecessarily supplied to components of the computer system which are not required for the play back of the DVD. Especially, to play only a movie or music, e.g., an MP3 file, stored in the DVD, an operating system of the computer system should be booted, which further requires booting time.